


魏琛的千字高考零分作文

by Guiyi0529



Category: all叶 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 20:30:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17773730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guiyi0529/pseuds/Guiyi0529





	魏琛的千字高考零分作文

宋代的郑思肖有一首《寒菊》，里面有这样一句话：宁可枝头抱香死，何曾吹落北风中。魏琛挺喜欢这首诗的，只可惜打了这么多年仗他还从来没有见过一个有这种骨气的人，到底是文人诗词，喜欢夸张。

魏琛叼着烟卷蹲在岩石上，眼睛一瞬不瞬地打量着他们小队刚刚俘获的一条大鱼——政府军937旅旅长叶修。这位权重望崇的敌军高级将领正被魏琛的下属们团团包围，十几把刀尖嬉笑着划开了叶修的衣服，让叶修从衣衫褴褛变成衣不蔽体。眼看最后一块遮羞布也要被挑开，魏琛终于喊了暂停，他踱步到叶修面前，用锃亮的靴尖挑起了叶修的下巴：“长官，陪我一夜，就放你走怎么样？”

行军路途条件艰苦，魏琛在帐篷里摞了三层厚被才觉得身下软和一些，勉强达到了能舒舒服服做场爱的标准。魏琛解开皮带掏出了半硬的命根子，然后向叶修挑了挑眉。叶修心领会神，四肢触着地慢慢地朝魏琛的裆部爬了过去，含满了一口腥膻。

用屁眼换自由是一桩稳赚不赔的买卖，叶修的受益远比自己大的多。魏琛是这么想的，他肯定叶修也是这么想的，所以他放心大胆地对叶修颐指气使。

“含深一点，老子要肏烂你的小嘴。”

“我要日你的骚屁股了，趴下去撅高一点，两只手也用上，自己把屁眼拉开。”

“屁股给老子夹紧了，夹不紧一会让他们逮一头野狼来给你享受享受。”

……

不管魏琛说什么，叶修都不抵触，相反只会做得更好，仿佛真的是一个被嫖客指挥的娼妓。

叶修的技术不错，魏琛嘴上骚话连篇却是个没怎么开过荤的嫩雏，叶修只是夹紧了臂扭扭腰就把魏琛伺候地舒服得吸气。没多久，魏琛就掐着叶修的腰沉下了身子，他要射了。

射精是大自然赋予人类享乐的本能，本能是无法控制的，但就是这个“无法控制”被叶修凶狠地截断了。

叶修一只手箍着魏琛的阴茎根部，一只手掐紧了魏琛的马眼：“爽吗？你说我把你的蛋捏碎，让直接爽到死好不好。”

魏琛不敢动弹：“如果我死了你也逃不掉，我的部下会把你这一身软白皮肉射成筛子，你不怕？”

叶修的双手又用力了几分，指甲故意嵌进了肉里让魏琛脸上血色尽退：“你以为我撅着屁股是在跟你交易什么？我在跟你交易的，是你的命。”

叶修的眼里燃烧着同归于尽的信念，与刚刚的极尽媚妍截然不同。魏琛看呆了眼，甚至忘记了自己下体的疼痛。

其实叶修红肿不堪的后穴里还含着一团白浊，大腿内侧全是魏琛留下的青紫咬痕，嘴角的精液也还没干涸，真真切切一副勾栏院里的妓女姿态。可就在这样淫秽的外表下，魏琛却看到了一颗视死忽如归的铁血丹心！

“骨气在骨不在皮”这句话魏琛终于懂了，郑思肖的诗他也终于找到主角了。


End file.
